Destinados a Amarnos
by shariana.ihamy
Summary: Una historia alternativa donde el planeta Vegita no es es destruido por Frezzer, Ademas que el amor flota en el aire sobre todo para dos parejas poco convenciones para la raza saiyajin, sin embargo aunque las circunstancias y las tragedias alrededor les indica que no están hechos para estar juntos, su destino esta marcado, y todo los envolverá para que permanezcan juntos.
1. Capítulo 1 - La niña

Año 737

-Raditz, hijo esta vez tendrás una oportunidad que será única de tu vida, aun eres muy pequeño y no logras comprenderlo, pero ya verás seguro será única la experiencia.

Raditz: está bien mamá,

Mientras tanto en el reino

-dije que no quiero, no necesito un compañero, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer las cosas yo solo.

-escogerás un compañero de batallas y punto no está a discusión OÍSTE

\- Si padre

Muchos de los niños que rondaban por la edad del príncipe incluso más grandes, se presentaron al castillo, todos rondaban casi por el mismo nivel de pelea.

Después de una demostración de sus habilidades, unos eran torpes por la edad, otros hacían las cosas con fastidio, por ser mayores y tener que servirle a un niño que ellos describían como malcriado y engreído.

Nappa: Y bien príncipe a quien eliges.

El príncipe fastidiado de todo lo que había visto solo señaló, sin mirar a quien exactamente

Nappa: Ya oíste niño... (reviso la lista de nombres) Raditz hijo de Bardock... Acompáñame te daremos tu armadura

Raditz: Enserio ... Genial... Sera un gusto ser ... Su compañero... (Trato de llamar la atención del príncipe.)

\- Si como sea, no molestes... (se fue a otra parte del castillo)

A pesar de la actitud del príncipe, Raditz no perdió la emoción de estar tan cerca de la realeza, pasaron algunos meses y aun no los mandaban a su primera misión, el príncipe no solo estaba al borde el aburrimiento los entrenamientos con Raditz no le eran de mayor entretenimiento, en su pequeña mente no entendía porque tenía que tener forzosamente un compañero, si para continuar aun no los mandaban a ninguna misión.

Raditz estaba un tanto distraído... esperaba con ansias la noticia y presiona una y otra vez su rastreador para ver si sentía alguna nueva presencia.

Mientras que el pequeño príncipe terminaba sus clases, en los pasillos encontraba a su compañero... apretando una y otra vez los botones del rastreador.

\- Que fastidio... no puedo estar más aburrido… - dijo el pequeño príncipe mientras observaba a Raditz presionar los botones. – que tanto haces….

Raditz: Príncipe... Amm lo siento es que trato de ver si capta una nueva presencia

Príncipe: acaso es un invasor ...o porque tanto interés (se acerca a ver el resultado)

Raditz: No.… lo siento… (dijo apenado) es que mi mama me dijo que hoy probablemente nacería mi hermano…

Príncipe: y porque no vas a ver mejor ... además recuerda que si alguien te ve con eso te lo confiscara (señalo al rastreador, aun no estaba autorizados para usar uno)

Raditz: me dio mi madre (dijo mientras lo ocultaba detrás de su espalda) además (dijo cabizbajo) no es un lugar a donde puedan ir los niños

Príncipe: tonterías… eres un cobarde... yo iré a ver... estoy muy aburrido

Raditz: pero es fuera del castillo,

Príncipe: umm... Suena aún más interesante… Qué esperas vamos

Raditz: he si ... este bien

Ambos niños e salieron a escondidas de todos los soldados, y salieron del castillo, se dirigieron a donde iban a nacer todos Saiyajin además de que ahí los clasifican desde su nacimiento en un rango, después al crecer si el Saiyajin tiene aptitudes subirá de rango hasta llegar a las posibilidades de formar parte de los equipos elites para servir y acompañar al rey, Raditz era la excepción, eran órdenes del rey que su pequeño hijo tuviera un compañero. Las razones no se sabían, pero ahí estaba Raditz y el príncipe escabulléndose por las aulas de medicina, hasta llegar la sala de partos, ambos miraban atentos, un par de niños que habían nacido al mismo tiempo eran llevados a los cubículos para seleccionar su clase, cuando los médicos se distrajeron para tender a mas madres Saiyajins, Raditz y el príncipe se acercaron.

Príncipe: Vaya aquí están... uno de estos debes ser tu hermano …

Raditz; es este (dijo animado) estoy seguro... (revisa el registro) lo llamaron Kakaro… (se le dificultaba leer)

Príncipe: es tto…

Raditz: tto... pero y las otras letras ¿qué significan?

Príncipe: no idiota… Kakarotto eso es lo dice …

Raditz: Aaa … pues hola Kakarotto soy tu hermano…

El príncipe tomo a Kakarotto de la cola y lo levanto para observarlo mejor, él bebe comenzó a llorar, fuerte provocando que el otro que estaba ahí comenzara a llorar también.

Príncipe: Aaa es solo un llorón… este niño no será fuerte … llora mucho

Raditz: oye déjalo en paz

Príncipe: que tú también lloraras, estoy rodeado de puros bebes… (sacude al pequeño Kakarotto) oye ya deja de llorar (le decía al bebe mientras lo sacudía)

Raditz enfurecido lo envistió al príncipe para que dejara a su hermano en paz, lo que provocó que el príncipe soltara al bebe y este se golpeara fuerte mente la cabeza quedando inconsciente en suelo… Raditz asustado fue a ver a su hermano

Raditz: mira lo que hiciste

Príncipe: ¿lo que yo hice?... no fue mi culpa... además... qué más da este niño no tendrá más posibilidades si tiene suerte lo clasificaran como clase baja… yo me largo... tanto llanto me está molestando.

Justo cuando El príncipe se retiraría Fueron vistos por el médico, que inmediatamente vio a Kakarotto inconsciente y comenzó a atenderlo, así mismo pidió asistencia de los guardias reales para repórtales lo sucedido, el príncipe tuerce la boca y se le escucha a lo lejos a todos los guardias que se acercaban para llevarlo a casa.

Mientras que Raditz es atrapado por su propia madre que se había entrado de lo que pasado... cuando, parecía que el príncipe se saldría con la suya, dejando a Raditz atrás sonríe de satisfacción al ver que nadie lo atraparía, pero no se esperaba que.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Príncipe: ¡Suéltame! acaso no sabes quién soy...

-eres el príncipe Vegeta…, pero que haces aquí

Príncipe: eso a ti no te importa (comienza apelar para zafarse)

Mientras que aquel Saiyajin que lo había atrapado trataba de mantenerlo bajo control

\- rayos no era broma lo que decían sobre su fuerza… pero eso no le quita que siga siendo un mocoso-

Príncipe en su mente: Este Sujeto es fuerte… no cualquiera puede seguirme el ritmo… pero le enseñare con quien se ha metido... (intenta aumentar su fuerza, pero es interrumpido)

-DETENTE- (se acercó)

Inmediatamente el Saiyajin mayor se detuvo y se arrodillo

-Como Usted Ordene Su majestad

-levántate, no me refería a ti le hablaba a mi hijo

\- Rey Vegeta... lamento lo ocurrido de inmediato le daré una lección a mi hijo...

Rey Vegeta: Yo me encargare de que esto no vuelva a suceder... Bardock

Bardock: Como Diga su majestad

Rey Vegeta: ¡Vegeta! Porque rayos estas fuera del castillo

Vegeta: si me dieras una misión no estaría tan aburrido

Rey Vegeta: muchacho engreído… aun no estás listo... NAPPA¡! Es tu culpa que no lo tuvieras vigilado... asegúrate de que esta vez se quede en su habitación

Nappa: Si su majestad... Vamos Joven Príncipe (le extiende la mano)

Vegeta: bha... yo puedo irme solo... de todas formas ya me estaba aburriendo... (mientras caminaba en su mente se hacía una pregunta: Bardock ... se parece mucho al niño ese recién nacido, además mi padre lo llamo por nombre... qué raro el nunca hace con alguien de clase media)

Raditz y Vegeta Fueron separados después del incidente, recibieron entrenamiento separados ya habían pasado tres años de la última vez que se habían visto, Les habían asignado una misión... la exploración y conquista de un pequeño planeta.

Vegeta al verlo hizo un pequeña Burla: y tu hermano no quedo tonto por la caída

Raditz: solo porque eres el príncipe no te contesto...

Vegeta: Jajajaja… Bien es hora de irnos … ¿estás listo? o también lloraras

Raditz: Que Gracioso... Vámonos…

Ambos partieron y llegaron a un planeta con algo de vegetación, mientras subían por la colina que habían creado por aterrizar.

Raditz: Mira... ya encontramos el primer habitante... jajá, pero si solo es una niña y mira que coletas tan graciosas

Era una niña de pelo azul, ajos azules, traía consigo una pistola

-quienes son ustedes?

Raditz: Niñita... tan boba somos Saiyajins... y conquistaremos este planeta (tiro de una de sus coletas)

\- Oye suéltame. eso no está bien

Vegeta solo miraba

Raditz: que me hacer... no pretenderás atacarme con ese juguete inútil ... (se rio de la niña)

Vegeta: jajá que ridículo. eso nos hará ni un rasguño

La pequeña no lo pensó dos veces y le disparo al pequeño Raditz, este salió volando lejos por el ataque que incluso quedo inconsciente, Vegeta quedo sorprendido nunca había visto algo así...

Vegeta: niña... como hiciste eso …

\- Tengo nombre y es Bulma, además eso no es todo... aun puedo aumentar la fuerza

Vegeta: la... la ... La Fuerza (seguía sorprendido y oír que podía aumentar la fuerza se asustó comenzó a flotar y se dirigió a ver a Raditz, que estaba inconsciente, como que apenas comenzaba a reaccionar, Volteo a ver a la niña) ¿Que raza eres? (pregunto no podía creer lo que había pasado) Oye Raditz … despierta!

Bulma: Terrícola… y ustedes… (lo veía volar, en su mente: que sorpréndete... puede volar … sonrió un poco)

Vegeta: no puede ser que esa arma tuya sea más fuerte que un ataque Saiyajin... (no le quitaba la mirada aquella niña) Oye Raditz Despierta (grito)

Raditz despertó: Vámonos de Aquí (dijo súper asustado y jalo a Vegeta asía las naves)

Vegeta se había quedado pasmado por un momento nunca había oído esa raza en su clase, además de que nunca había visto una niña tan peculiar, sonrió un poco.

Vegeta y Raditz Regresaron al planeta Vegita, trataron de explicar lo sucedido pero no les creían, y al preguntar de que raza era esa niña... Vegeta trataba de recordar pero su mente solo se iba a la imagen de sus ojos azules, mirada seria, enfadada y sus coletas, asique solo les dio la espalada y le ordeno a Raditz que les diera el nombre, pero Raditz decía miles de nombres pero ninguno era el correcto y solo concluía con lo sorprendente que era el arma y lo mucho que le había dolido el ataque.

Al final esa historia quedo en el olvido, y todos continuaron sus vidas crecieron en medio de batallas y conquistas de otros planetas, Vegeta Ahora tenía 23 años, por primera vez comandaba su primer ejercito elite quienes como integrantes eran, Raditz, Nappa, Kakarotto y Dos mujeres Saiyajins Korina y Priscila Llegan a su destino ... el planeta Tierra comienzan la conquista... Kakarotto observa, da vuelta entera por el planeta.

Kakarotto: oye Vegeta… no crees que deberías dejar este planeta intacto ... tiene paisajes bastante interesantes, además ... que no creo que se sea tan necesario pelear son muy débiles…

Vegeta: has lo que Quieras… a mí solo me interesa que este planeta quede limpio para su venta. no me interesa que pase con los habitantes. solo te digo una cosa... en el planeta Vegita... ya no tiene tanto espacio para más de tus prisioneros inservibles.

Raditz oía por el rastreador lo que Nappa Korina y Priscila informaban sobre de lo que pasaba en planeta... cuando oyó algo interesante

Nappa: al aparecer Korina y Priscila tiene problemas en su posición

Korina pelaba con una mujer que le disparaba con un láser, y Priscila en las montañas también tenía problemas una chica defendía su aldea con rudeza.

Vegeta: Raditz y Nappa... ayúdenlas e informen de la situación…

Kakarotto: Tal vez deba ir …

Vegeta: tú te quedas aquí conociéndote ... querrás dejarlas libres y que huyan como aquel Namekusei

Kakarotto: Vamos… no debes ser tan agresivo… ya no podía ni estar de Pie

Vegeta: a veces creo que ese golpe en la cabeza si te afecto

Kakarotto: en mi cabeza ... no recuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza…

Vegeta: olvídalo no tiene importancia...

Después de unos Minutos de exterminar y hacer gente prisionera, incluyendo las dos mujeres que habían causado problemas, tal como Vegeta lo había predicho, a causa de petición de Kakarotto, también eran las nuevas prisioneras.

Una de ellas exigía Ver al Líder

Vegeta: Tráiganla ante mi

La chica pelaba por zafarse por la forma que la trataban, tenía un trato para que los dejaran libres y a su planeta en paz, era una chica hermosa de pelo Azul medio largo, ojos azules, piel clara y de cuerpo bastante atractivo.

Ella caminaba aun si ver al líder ya casi al tenerlo enfrente

Vegeta la miraba se le hacía conocida… trataba de ver su cara, pero Bulma se movía bruscamente tratando de zafarse Priscila y Korina.

Korina: Basta... porte firme... estas frente al príncipe...

La chica voltea para verlo, desde los pies sube su mirada poco a poco, botas blancas, taje azul, nota su cola enredada en la cintura, armadura blanca con amarillo, cruzado de brazos con sus guantes blancos, una capa roja colgando de sus hombros, su rostro serio, su pelo.

La Chica grito: PERO si eres tu….

Vegeta reacciono al oírla y ver por fin bien su cara... sí que la conocía... la recordaba bien... aunque ya no era niña recordaba muy bien esa cara.

Vegeta: eres aquella niña¡!

Raditz: que ¿? Año 737

-Raditz, hijo esta vez tendrás una oportunidad que será única de tu vida, aun eres muy pequeño y no logras comprenderlo, pero ya verás seguro será única la experiencia.

Raditz: está bien mamá,

Mientras tanto en el reino

-dije que no quiero, no necesito un compañero, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer las cosas yo solo.

-escogerás un compañero de batallas y punto no está a discusión OÍSTE

\- Si padre

Muchos de los niños que rondaban por la edad del príncipe incluso más grandes, se presentaron al castillo, todos rondaban casi por el mismo nivel de pelea.

Después de una demostración de sus habilidades, unos eran torpes por la edad, otros hacían las cosas con fastidio, por ser mayores y tener que servirle a un niño que ellos describían como malcriado y engreído.

Nappa: Y bien príncipe a quien eliges.

El príncipe fastidiado de todo lo que había visto solo señaló, sin mirar a quien exactamente

Nappa: Ya oíste niño... (reviso la lista de nombres) Raditz hijo de Bardock... Acompáñame te daremos tu armadura

Raditz: Enserio ... Genial... Sera un gusto ser ... Su compañero... (Trato de llamar la atención del príncipe.)

\- Si como sea, no molestes... (se fue a otra parte del castillo)

A pesar de la actitud del príncipe, Raditz no perdió la emoción de estar tan cerca de la realeza, pasaron algunos meses y aun no los mandaban a su primera misión, el príncipe no solo estaba al borde el aburrimiento los entrenamientos con Raditz no le eran de mayor entretenimiento, en su pequeña mente no entendía porque tenía que tener forzosamente un compañero, si para continuar aun no los mandaban a ninguna misión.

Raditz estaba un tanto distraído... esperaba con ansias la noticia y presiona una y otra vez su rastreador para ver si sentía alguna nueva presencia.

Mientras que el pequeño príncipe terminaba sus clases, en los pasillos encontraba a su compañero... apretando una y otra vez los botones del rastreador.

\- Que fastidio... no puedo estar más aburrido… - dijo el pequeño príncipe mientras observaba a Raditz presionar los botones. – que tanto haces….

Raditz: Príncipe... Amm lo siento es que trato de ver si capta una nueva presencia

Príncipe: acaso es un invasor ...o porque tanto interés (se acerca a ver el resultado)

Raditz: No.… lo siento… (dijo apenado) es que mi mama me dijo que hoy probablemente nacería mi hermano…

Príncipe: y porque no vas a ver mejor ... además recuerda que si alguien te ve con eso te lo confiscara (señalo al rastreador, aun no estaba autorizados para usar uno)

Raditz: me dio mi madre (dijo mientras lo ocultaba detrás de su espalda) además (dijo cabizbajo) no es un lugar a donde puedan ir los niños

Príncipe: tonterías… eres un cobarde... yo iré a ver... estoy muy aburrido

Raditz: pero es fuera del castillo,

Príncipe: umm... Suena aún más interesante… Qué esperas vamos

Raditz: he si ... este bien

Ambos niños e salieron a escondidas de todos los soldados, y salieron del castillo, se dirigieron a donde iban a nacer todos Saiyajin además de que ahí los clasifican desde su nacimiento en un rango, después al crecer si el Saiyajin tiene aptitudes subirá de rango hasta llegar a las posibilidades de formar parte de los equipos elites para servir y acompañar al rey, Raditz era la excepción, eran órdenes del rey que su pequeño hijo tuviera un compañero. Las razones no se sabían, pero ahí estaba Raditz y el príncipe escabulléndose por las aulas de medicina, hasta llegar la sala de partos, ambos miraban atentos, un par de niños que habían nacido al mismo tiempo eran llevados a los cubículos para seleccionar su clase, cuando los médicos se distrajeron para tender a mas madres Saiyajins, Raditz y el príncipe se acercaron.

Príncipe: Vaya aquí están... uno de estos debes ser tu hermano …

Raditz; es este (dijo animado) estoy seguro... (revisa el registro) lo llamaron Kakaro… (se le dificultaba leer)

Príncipe: es tto…

Raditz: tto... pero y las otras letras ¿qué significan?

Príncipe: no idiota… Kakarotto eso es lo dice …

Raditz: Aaa … pues hola Kakarotto soy tu hermano…

El príncipe tomo a Kakarotto de la cola y lo levanto para observarlo mejor, él bebe comenzó a llorar, fuerte provocando que el otro que estaba ahí comenzara a llorar también.

Príncipe: Aaa es solo un llorón… este niño no será fuerte … llora mucho

Raditz: oye déjalo en paz

Príncipe: que tú también lloraras, estoy rodeado de puros bebes… (sacude al pequeño Kakarotto) oye ya deja de llorar (le decía al bebe mientras lo sacudía)

Raditz enfurecido lo envistió al príncipe para que dejara a su hermano en paz, lo que provocó que el príncipe soltara al bebe y este se golpeara fuerte mente la cabeza quedando inconsciente en suelo… Raditz asustado fue a ver a su hermano

Raditz: mira lo que hiciste

Príncipe: ¿lo que yo hice?... no fue mi culpa... además... qué más da este niño no tendrá más posibilidades si tiene suerte lo clasificaran como clase baja… yo me largo... tanto llanto me está molestando.

Justo cuando El príncipe se retiraría Fueron vistos por el médico, que inmediatamente vio a Kakarotto inconsciente y comenzó a atenderlo, así mismo pidió asistencia de los guardias reales para repórtales lo sucedido, el príncipe tuerce la boca y se le escucha a lo lejos a todos los guardias que se acercaban para llevarlo a casa.

Mientras que Raditz es atrapado por su propia madre que se había entrado de lo que pasado... cuando, parecía que el príncipe se saldría con la suya, dejando a Raditz atrás sonríe de satisfacción al ver que nadie lo atraparía, pero no se esperaba que.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Príncipe: ¡Suéltame! acaso no sabes quién soy...

-eres el príncipe Vegeta…, pero que haces aquí

Príncipe: eso a ti no te importa (comienza apelar para zafarse)

Mientras que aquel Saiyajin que lo había atrapado trataba de mantenerlo bajo control

\- rayos no era broma lo que decían sobre su fuerza… pero eso no le quita que siga siendo un mocoso-

Príncipe en su mente: Este Sujeto es fuerte… no cualquiera puede seguirme el ritmo… pero le enseñare con quien se ha metido... (intenta aumentar su fuerza, pero es interrumpido)

-DETENTE- (se acercó)

Inmediatamente el Saiyajin mayor se detuvo y se arrodillo

-Como Usted Ordene Su majestad

-levántate, no me refería a ti le hablaba a mi hijo

\- Rey Vegeta... lamento lo ocurrido de inmediato le daré una lección a mi hijo...

Rey Vegeta: Yo me encargare de que esto no vuelva a suceder... Bardock

Bardock: Como Diga su majestad

Rey Vegeta: ¡Vegeta! Porque rayos estas fuera del castillo

Vegeta: si me dieras una misión no estaría tan aburrido

Rey Vegeta: muchacho engreído… aun no estás listo... NAPPA¡! Es tu culpa que no lo tuvieras vigilado... asegúrate de que esta vez se quede en su habitación

Nappa: Si su majestad... Vamos Joven Príncipe (le extiende la mano)

Vegeta: bha... yo puedo irme solo... de todas formas ya me estaba aburriendo... (mientras caminaba en su mente se hacía una pregunta: Bardock ... se parece mucho al niño ese recién nacido, además mi padre lo llamo por nombre... qué raro el nunca hace con alguien de clase media)

Raditz y Vegeta Fueron separados después del incidente, recibieron entrenamiento separados ya habían pasado tres años de la última vez que se habían visto, Les habían asignado una misión... la exploración y conquista de un pequeño planeta.

Vegeta al verlo hizo un pequeña Burla: y tu hermano no quedo tonto por la caída

Raditz: solo porque eres el príncipe no te contesto...

Vegeta: Jajajaja… Bien es hora de irnos … ¿estás listo? o también lloraras

Raditz: Que Gracioso... Vámonos…

Ambos partieron y llegaron a un planeta con algo de vegetación, mientras subían por la colina que habían creado por aterrizar.

Raditz: Mira... ya encontramos el primer habitante... jajá, pero si solo es una niña y mira que coletas tan graciosas

Era una niña de pelo azul, ajos azules, traía consigo una pistola

-quienes son ustedes?

Raditz: Niñita... tan boba somos Saiyajins... y conquistaremos este planeta (tiro de una de sus coletas)

\- Oye suéltame. eso no está bien

Vegeta solo miraba

Raditz: que me hacer... no pretenderás atacarme con ese juguete inútil ... (se rio de la niña)

Vegeta: jajá que ridículo. eso nos hará ni un rasguño

La pequeña no lo pensó dos veces y le disparo al pequeño Raditz, este salió volando lejos por el ataque que incluso quedo inconsciente, Vegeta quedo sorprendido nunca había visto algo así...

Vegeta: niña... como hiciste eso …

\- Tengo nombre y es Bulma, además eso no es todo... aun puedo aumentar la fuerza

Vegeta: la... la ... La Fuerza (seguía sorprendido y oír que podía aumentar la fuerza se asustó comenzó a flotar y se dirigió a ver a Raditz, que estaba inconsciente, como que apenas comenzaba a reaccionar, Volteo a ver a la niña) ¿Que raza eres? (pregunto no podía creer lo que había pasado) Oye Raditz … despierta!

Bulma: Terrícola… y ustedes… (lo veía volar, en su mente: que sorpréndete... puede volar … sonrió un poco)

Vegeta: no puede ser que esa arma tuya sea más fuerte que un ataque Saiyajin... (no le quitaba la mirada aquella niña) Oye Raditz Despierta (grito)

Raditz despertó: Vámonos de Aquí (dijo súper asustado y jalo a Vegeta asía las naves)

Vegeta se había quedado pasmado por un momento nunca había oído esa raza en su clase, además de que nunca había visto una niña tan peculiar, sonrió un poco.

Vegeta y Raditz Regresaron al planeta Vegita, trataron de explicar lo sucedido pero no les creían, y al preguntar de que raza era esa niña... Vegeta trataba de recordar pero su mente solo se iba a la imagen de sus ojos azules, mirada seria, enfadada y sus coletas, asique solo les dio la espalada y le ordeno a Raditz que les diera el nombre, pero Raditz decía miles de nombres pero ninguno era el correcto y solo concluía con lo sorprendente que era el arma y lo mucho que le había dolido el ataque.

Al final esa historia quedo en el olvido, y todos continuaron sus vidas crecieron en medio de batallas y conquistas de otros planetas, Vegeta Ahora tenía 23 años, por primera vez comandaba su primer ejercito elite quienes como integrantes eran, Raditz, Nappa, Kakarotto y Dos mujeres Saiyajins Korina y Priscila Llegan a su destino ... el planeta Tierra comienzan la conquista... Kakarotto observa, da vuelta entera por el planeta.

Kakarotto: oye Vegeta… no crees que deberías dejar este planeta intacto ... tiene paisajes bastante interesantes, además ... que no creo que se sea tan necesario pelear son muy débiles…

Vegeta: has lo que Quieras… a mí solo me interesa que este planeta quede limpio para su venta. no me interesa que pase con los habitantes. solo te digo una cosa... en el planeta Vegita... ya no tiene tanto espacio para más de tus prisioneros inservibles.

Raditz oía por el rastreador lo que Nappa Korina y Priscila informaban sobre de lo que pasaba en planeta... cuando oyó algo interesante

Nappa: al aparecer Korina y Priscila tiene problemas en su posición

Korina pelaba con una mujer que le disparaba con un láser, y Priscila en las montañas también tenía problemas una chica defendía su aldea con rudeza.

Vegeta: Raditz y Nappa... ayúdenlas e informen de la situación…

Kakarotto: Tal vez deba ir …

Vegeta: tú te quedas aquí conociéndote ... querrás dejarlas libres y que huyan como aquel Namekusei

Kakarotto: Vamos… no debes ser tan agresivo… ya no podía ni estar de Pie

Vegeta: a veces creo que ese golpe en la cabeza si te afecto

Kakarotto: en mi cabeza ... no recuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza…

Vegeta: olvídalo no tiene importancia...

Después de unos Minutos de exterminar y hacer gente prisionera, incluyendo las dos mujeres que habían causado problemas, tal como Vegeta lo había predicho, a causa de petición de Kakarotto, también eran las nuevas prisioneras.

Una de ellas exigía Ver al Líder

Vegeta: Tráiganla ante mi

La chica pelaba por zafarse por la forma que la trataban, tenía un trato para que los dejaran libres y a su planeta en paz, era una chica hermosa de pelo Azul medio largo, ojos azules, piel clara y de cuerpo bastante atractivo.

Ella caminaba aun si ver al líder ya casi al tenerlo enfrente

Vegeta la miraba se le hacía conocida… trataba de ver su cara, pero Bulma se movía bruscamente tratando de zafarse Priscila y Korina.

Korina: Basta... porte firme... estas frente al príncipe...

La chica voltea para verlo, desde los pies sube su mirada poco a poco, botas blancas, taje azul, nota su cola enredada en la cintura, armadura blanca con amarillo, cruzado de brazos con sus guantes blancos, una capa roja colgando de sus hombros, su rostro serio, su pelo.

La Chica grito: PERO si eres tu….

Vegeta reacciono al oírla y ver por fin bien su cara... sí que la conocía... la recordaba bien... aunque ya no era niña recordaba muy bien esa cara.

Vegeta: eres aquella niña¡!

Raditz: que ¿?


	2. Chapter 2 - Hago una Promesa

Kakarotto ya en el prostíbulo comenzó a darse cuenta como su hermano tenía razón, en la gran mayoría, incluso intercambiaban accesorios para verse mal lindas, el primer cliente llegaba.

-pero miren quien tenemos aquí-dijo un Saiyajin de pelo similar al suyo, pero su piel un poco más obscura, además de mirada fría.

Kakarotto: Turles ...

Turles: Ya me imaginaba que el príncipe te daría más privilegios...

Kakarotto: Solo es temporal, que es lo que quieres.

Turles: Que va hacer ... Jajajaja una mujer ... Carne fresca si se puede...

Llega Xena al Lugar, se acerca con cierto gusto de ver a Turles.

Xena: Turles, mi mejor cliente... ¡Traigan a las nuevas!

Turles: La quiero virgen... (sonrió con maldad)

Kakarotto solo observaba, Xena saco a varias mujeres entre ellas a Bulma y a una joven mujer de aproximadamente de 18 años de edad de figura esbelta, pelo largo y ojos negros.

Turles la miro y le llamo la atención.

Turles: esa la del pelo largo negro … esa joven Cuanto por ella

La joven comenzó a hacer un alboroto

\- - ¡Suéltenme!... que me van hacer … (la empujan asía Turles)

Turles, la braza por atrás y acaricia una de sus piernas

Turles: Me voy a divertir en grande

\- oye suéltame, no me toques de esa manera (comienza a luchar para zafarse)

Xena: oye oye Turles... suéltala aun no pagas por ella

\- - Yo no soy ninguna mercancía para que paguen por mi

Xena: Tú me perteneces… (toma del Brazo a la chica ya la tira al suelo) y estas aquí para darle placer a mis clientes, así que escúchame bien... tendrás que hacer lo que te digo… no quiero desperdiciar carne fresca... que la pagan muy bien …. (la levanta del pelo y le muestras las piernas a Turles) y bien… estas dispuesto a pagar 1 diamante de Tiara

Nota: Los Diamantes de Tiara son de un planeta volcánico, son los más difíciles de conseguir, usan tecnología especial para sacarlos, además de los más valientes mueren en el intento por conseguirlos, solo a los Saiyajin de más alto rango y en misiones especiales son pagados con estos diamantes.

Turles: jajajaja las otras solo me costaron unas monedas de oro

Xena: Que acaso no te enteraste... estas terrícolas fueron capaces de hacerle frente a 2 Saiyajins del ejercito del príncipe Vegeta... no es así Kakarotto, porque no le cuentas

\- - ¡Basta! No me prestare para esto….

\- La chica golpeo a Xena con su cabeza y en seguida giro para golpearla en el estómago, Turles trato de intervenir, pero ella lo esquivo y percatarse que las otras tratarían de detenerla comenzó a pelear con ellas.

Turles la derribo y comenzó a forcejear con ella, rasgo parte de su ropa, pero antes de que le pudiera hacer algo aquella chica lo golpeo con la rodilla en su entre pierna, aprovecho la situación para escabullirse y escapar, pero alguien más se puso frente a ella algo sonriente.

Kakarotto: Oye todo lo que has hecho es sorprendente ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- - No dejare que me trataren como su juguete personal (comenzó a atacar a Kakarotto)

Kakarotto esquivaba todos los golpes con facilidad, aunque él no ha intentado golpearla en ningún momento, Xena se aprovecha de la situación y la vuelve a tomar del pelo, golpeándola fuertemente en la cara, a Kakarotto no le agrada mucho la escena.

Xena: ¡Turles! Yo te pagare a ti¡ si le das una buena lección a esta maldita perra... para que todas la demás aprendan que no deben meterse con nosotros los Saiyajins

Turles: lo haré gratis... ya no puedo esperar para domar a esta maldita … (toma a la chica y la arroja contra el piso, comienza a tocar sus caderas)

La chica comienza llorar, y lucha por zafarse, pero sus intentos son inútiles.

Kakarotto: ¡BASTA! (toma a Turles por la armadura y lo arroja asía la pared rompiendo varias cosas en el camino)

Xena: ¡Pero rayos haces! tu pagaras por todo esto!

Kakarotto la golpea con la ráfaga de viento aventándola hasta donde esta Turles

Xena se vuelve a incorporar

Xena: Apártate Kakarotto esa chica me pertenece y la hare pagar por todo esto… y en cuanto a ti... da gracias a que eres la mano derecha del Príncipe... de lo contrario te aniquilaría ….

Kakarotto: En ese caso la compro ….

Xena: que ¿?

Kakarotto: La compro... has dicho que un diamanté de tiara, aquí tienes (saco un diamante debajo su armadura, y se la arrojo a la mano) y después si quieres tendremos una pelea tu y yo… pero por ahora me llevo a la chica

Xena: Y de qué sirve... para cuando me la regreses me encargare de ella

Kakarotto: Entonces…. (piensa por un momento) hago la promesa de casarme con ella

Xena: Que ¿? No puedes….

Kakarotto: Raditz me dijo que, si lo hago, jamás regresa a este lugar ….

Xena: jajajaja Si es verdad... pero qué piensas casarte con todas del lugar… te recuerdo que solo puedes tener una esposa jajajaja

Kakarotto: con que pueda salvar a una por ahora me conformo… además ahora que me acuerdo estoy a cargo… no venderás a ninguna de estas chicas … hasta que …

Xena: hasta que..., hasta que se te ocurra como sacarlas de aquí antes de que se cumpla tu plazo como jefe…. Jajajaja de verdad que eres un cabeza hueca… Como quieras Kakarotto a ver cómo les explicas a tus padres que te piensas casar con una prostituta y que demás ni siquiera es de nuestra raza … ya no puedo esperar para ver la cara de tu querido padre, y la de tu tonta madre… (comenzó a caminar asía la salida del lugar) Y ustedes que tanto ven... regresen a las demás a su cuarto… y pónganse a limpiar todo esto

Kakarotto: te llevare a la enfermería... descuida…

\- -Yo no soy propiedad de nadie… y aunque me case contigo… nunca te amare... ustedes son unos salvajes … no me toques…

Turles: Maldita perra me quedare con las ganas de darte una lección... maldita sea Kakarotto… un día peleare contigo... y me pagaras por todo esto.

Kakarotto: Estaré esperando esa pelea

Turles salió del lugar

Kakarotto: vamos ... te ayudare... (le extendió la mano a la chica)

\- -Aunque seas amable conmigo, no quiere decir que con gusto aceptare acostarme contigo… y mucho menos casarme

Kakarotto: Yo no pretendo acostarme contigo… no es que no seas bonita ni nada de eso… es solo que quería que pararan … pues

\- -Que acaso no eres uno de ellos

Kakarotto: ¿Un Saiyajin? ... si lo soy... pero no siempre estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que hacen

\- Espera un momento... (en su mente: ¿Acaba de mencionar que soy bonita?) es Milk …

Kakarotto: ¿Es Milk? ¿Qué es Milk?

\- - Mi nombre es Milk... me habías preguntado mi nombre… y parece que no eres como los demás... gracias por salvarme …

Kakarotto: no es nada Milk…. Qué bueno que me dijiste tu nombre... sería raro explicarles a mis padres todo lo sucedido sin saber tu nombre…

Milk: lo que prometiste para salvarme… porque hiciste eso… porque sacrificaste algo así solo por una esclava …

Kakarotto: jejeje… Bueno en el momento… fue lo único que se me ocurrió... Pero no importa...

Milk: como que no importa… si sabes que el casarse con alguien es para toda la vida verdad …

Kakarotto: umm... para toda la vida… umm lo había olvidado, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora Milk ven vamos te llevare a que te curen las heridas … (la levanta, cargándola en sus brazos)

Milk se sonroja y se abraza de él, para ocultar su pena...

Mientras tanto en otro lado

Priscila se entera del Nuevo puesto de Kakarotto y se dirige el lugar junto con Korina, pero en camino se encuentran con Turles y Xena.

Priscila: Xena es cierto que Kakarotto es el nuevo encargado de tu lugar …

Xena: ese maldito Mocoso… si así es…

Priscila: Maldito bastardo ... no solo se ha dado el lujo de despreciarme, sino que se va con esas malditas zorras, pues que se aproveche, al fin y acabo es muy su problema…

Xena: ja… aun no te cuentan la historia completa... ha prometido casarse con una de ellas.

Priscila: jumm... pues que se feliz… un día estos me vendrán a buscar cuando los otros la acosen… seguro habrá hecho a muchos hombres felices …

Turles: sigues si comprender preciosa…. (se acerca a ella y la toma de la barbilla) se va casar con una mujer, que no solo es más bonita que tu… sino que además es de otro planeta… y por si fuera poco es carne fresca… como tu comprenderás (le acaricio la mejilla)

Korina: ja... que interesante… no es tan tonto como parece… pero de otro planeta dijiste ... acaso no serán ... las terrícolas

Xena: esto les va encantar es ... nada más y nada menos la que les causo problemas en el planeta tierra… (se burló) y bien queridas niñas mías díganme e piensan hacer con esa información…

Korina: que bajo ha caído ese Kakarotto

Priscila: Le hare pagar …

Turles: ¿tan enojada estas?... umm (la pega a él) y solo porque Kakarotto no te quiso quitar lo virgen… Si ... quieres yo te puedo hacer el favorcito... al fin a cabo tenemos la sangre del mismo progenitor

Priscila: Suéltame… (lo empuja) no te creas tanto … no lo hago solo por eso …

Korina: Es por tu orgullo herido … te rechazo enfrente del príncipe… sea lo que sea yo te acompaño… puede ser mi oportunidad.

Xena: para que… espera... deme un minuto para pensar… aun lo quieres no es así …

Korina: le demostrare que su mano derecha ... es un bueno para nada... y demostrare que soy digna de él.

Priscila: ya veo (sonrió) quieres ser la heroína del momento … como sea… eso a mí no me importa… después de lo que tengo en mente, el cargo y todos los privilegios de Kakarotto serán reducidos a cero...

Avances del capítulo

Korina: Maldita sea por esa mujer todo el plan se fue al caño … además de que …

-  
Vegeta: NO me Importa, Mándenmela a mi cuarto inmediatamente….

\- -Por favor no me haga daño … se lo ruego…


	3. Chapter 3 - Problemas y una mujer

Saliendo de la enfermería Kakarotto y Milk se dirigieron a casa de Gine y Bardock

Kakarotto: hey hola estoy en casa…

Gine: Kakarotto que bueno llegas ya casi llega tu padre, y tu hermano ya está aquí … pasa…

Kakarotto: jeje … Este lo que pasa es que… necesito contarte algo primero

Gine sale hasta donde esta Kakarotto

Gine: que ocurre

Kakarotto: Ella es Milk... la traje del… del …

Gine: no me digas más… por su ropa puedo imaginarlo… (seria) porque la has traído aquí que te ocurre …

Kakarotto: la traje porque… he prometido casarme con ella... y porque necesita un lugar donde quedarse por favor no te alteres (se pone frente a Milk)

Gine: pero, como no me voy a alterar ... no tiene cola... no es una Saiyajin y luego es… una …

Kakarotto; te equivocas… no lo es… prometí casarme con ella justamente para que no pasara por eso…

Gine: pero como se te ocurrió tal cosa...

Kakarotto: siempre he odiado ese lugar... además no estoy de acuerdo que las mujeres sean obligadas….

Gine: pero quien te dio la maldita idea de que casándote la ayudarías

Kakarotto: Raditz

Gine: ¡RADITZ!

Raditz sale de la casa confundido

Raditz: hey porque tanto escándalo…

Gine: porque le has dicho a tu hermano que se casara con una prostituta

Raditz; que ¿? Kakarotto Idiota! no se supone que tuvieras que hacerlo

\- Que es lo que se supone que no hiciera ¿?- dijo un saiyajin que venia dessendiendo del cielo

Milk al escuchar su voz sintió miedo

Gine: Bardock Tu hijo prometió casarse con una prostituta para salvarla del lugar, porque Raditz se lo dijo

Bardock: Cuando se les quitara lo idiotas, (los tomo de las armaduras y los arrojo al piso) Ahora mocosa... explícame porque mi hijo... te hizo esa estúpida promesa

Kakarotto: papa... yo... (comenzaba a levantarse)

Bardock: ¡cállate! (le puso la mano sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolo en el piso)

Milk al ver la cara de Kakarotto contra el piso sintió lastima

Milk: por favor... no lo lastime… su intención ha sido muy buena

Bardock: no me interesa la intención... esto es una verdadera estupidez…

Bardock empujo aún más la cabeza de Kakarotto contra el piso.

Milk: ¡basta! Ustedes los Saiyajin son unos salvajes, mi padre estaría orgulloso si uno de sus hijos hiciera algo tan noble …

Gine: a quien deberías golpear es a Raditz fue su idea¡!

Milk: No importa de quien allá sido la idea, lo importante es que su hijo hizo algo honorable…

Bardock: tienes agallas niña … pareces una Saiyajin (suelta a Kakarotto, y en seguida a Raditz) de que planeta eres (la toma de los hombros)

Milk: de ... de ... la tierra señor (dijo nerviosa)

Gine: Kakarotto porque la escogiste a ella...

Kakarotto: no la escogí… solo fue algo que paso (se masajeaba su cuello) ella iba ser vendida a Turles... se armó todo un alboroto.

Gine: porque un alboroto ¿?

Kakarotto: Milk… enfrento a Xena y a Turles… ellos quisieron tomarla por la fuerza frente a todos… fue cuando yo decidí intervenir

Gine: se enfrentó a Xena y Turles¡!

Raditz: Jum... sí que tienes agallas... sobreviste por suerte

Kakarotto: lo sé. pero la hubieran visto... sí que fue increíble …

Bardock: ya veo…

Raditz: Pero … en verdad eres un idiota mira que prometer casarte …

Gine: no lo haras… no me importa si tenemos que enviar a esta chica a su planeta... pero no lo harás, Bardock di algo

Bardock: Ya está grandecito... por mí que haga lo que quiera…

Gine: pues … no me parece...

Kakarotto: Yo hice una promesa y la cumpliré

Raditz: jajajaja. ... como quieras ... Kakarotto, pero recuerda que no es Saiyajin...

Gine: hijo ven vamos hablar un momento (lo jala hacia la cocina)

Gine: adoro todo lo que haces… siempre te apoyo... pero esto... te estas metiendo con Xena y Turles ¿si sabes lo que es eso? si logras entender lo que es eso ... no estarás haciéndolo solo para obtener la revancha verdad … hijo eres la mano derecha del príncipe... acaso no te conformas con eso… porque tienes que meterte con ellos Xena es parte del Ejercito del Rey y Turles … no recuerdas como te dejo hace un año…

Kakarotto: vamos mama no me pasara nada… (le da un beso en la frente)

Gine en su mente: es igual a su padre…

Gine: si no hay más remedio (suspiro)… hey ... Muchacha …entra te daré una ropa adecuada …

Milk entro apenada pasando entre los hombres hasta donde estaba Gine, sin saber que decir o hacer solo seguía a Gine

Después de un par de minutos tres Saiyajin hambrientos esperaban por comida en la cocina, mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de Gine y Bardock.

Gine: mírate… si no fuera porque no tienes cola, serias toda una Saiyajin

Milk: Gracias Señora …Creo..

Milk estaba vestida con una falda larga morada, con pequeñas aberturas a los lados y una armadura morada con los tirantes rosados, y unas muñequeras rosas.

Gine: bueno vamos a comer

Todos vieron entrar a Milk y a Gine a la cocina Bardock solo la miro por un momento y volteo a ver a sus hijos que estaban pasmados.

Raditz en su mente: vaya... después de todo mi hermanito se consiguió una mujer atractiva.

Kakarotto: woo Milk... parases una Saiyajin ... te vez muy bonita

Milk se sonrojo

Mientras tanto dentro de los cuarteles.

Xena: muy bien ... señoritas ya saben que hacer …

Turles: mal les vale que los entretengan bien…

Priscila: ya está todo listo

Korina: que comience la fiesta entonces, me pondré en mi lugar …

Los soldados encargados de las celdas estaban entretenidos con varias prostitutas gozando del baile privado que les estaban brindando, mientras que el prostíbulo comenzaba humear, gritos en las celdas comenzaban a oírse.

Priscila corría asía donde estaba el príncipe…

Priscila: Príncipe… príncipe Vegeta … hay un incendio en prostíbulo.

Vegeta: que se encargue Kakarotto

Priscila: ese el problema ... no sé dónde está... y Xena tampoco está… tubo que encargarse de otro problema

Vegeta: Y los soldados encargados de cuidar el lugar

Priscila: tampoco están…

Vegeta: son unos inútiles siempre tengo que encargarme de todo … bien vamos…

En el lugar Korina estaba coordinando todo para apagar el incendio además ordenando a los soldados para encargarse de salvar a las prisioneras lo más ilesas posibles, busco con la mirada por todos lados a Kakarotto, pero solo vio una silueta parecida a la de el alejarse del lugar... de repente comenzaron a oírse explosiones por todos lados.

Unos minutos antes de las explosiones

Bulma estaba en su habitación, veía como de repente las demás se iban por órdenes de Xena, y el lugar se queda sin observación, saco algo debajo de su almohada.

Bulma: es mi oportunidad, (tomo aquel objeto era como un broche, lo metió en cerrojo y comenzó a girarlo, se oyó un pequeño ruido) Bien tengo mucha suerte… no puedo recupera el broche

Bulma comenzó a escabullirse, de repente vio el intenso humo saliendo del lugar.

Bulma: pero que está pasando... saldré de aquí y liberare a los prisioneros, pero sacar a las otras chicas debo armar un gran escándalo …. Bien ... respira Bulma ... y reza porque no te descubran.

Bulma siguió su camino tratando de encontrar una sala de control, para manipular los sistemas y causar un gran caos, y al final en medio de todo huir de ese planeta.

Regresando al tiempo real

Vegeta escuchaba todas las explosiones, en eso llego Nappa

Nappa: alguien desactivo todas celdas de los prisioneros, además no hay forma de comunicarnos con los demás soldados… es un caos

Vegeta tomo a Priscila del cuello: Son unas estúpidas… Se preocupan de un pequeño incendio cuando todos los prisioneros se están escapando… Imbéciles... tenemos prisioneros del Planeta Namekusei… son una raza guerrera… además de ser muy astutos, cuentan con un poder especial, si logran escapar las matare a las dos…. Ya me tienen arto… NAPPA Encárgate de encontrar al o los culpables que ocasiono todo esto... y asegúrate que regrese todos los sistemas a la normalidad.

Nappa: entendido Príncipe… y cuando los encuentre… los asesino?

Vegeta: no… cuando lo encuentres... tráemelos ante mi …

Kakarotto llega volando a toda velocidad

Vegeta: (suelta a Priscila) idiota… porque te fuiste en medio del incendio...

Kakarotto: Que ¿cuál incendio? acabo de llagar ... fui a dejar a Milk a mi casa…

Vegeta: no viste cuando se empezó a incendiar… (señalo el prostíbulo)

Kakarotto: de que hablas... cuando me fui Las chicas de Xena se encargarían de limpiar todo

Priscila sale volando inmediatamente

Vegeta: después me explicas... porque no sé de qué Milk me hablas... no conozco ninguna Saiyajin con ese nombre… ahora nos dividiremos para atrapar a todos los prisioneros... porque si se lo pido a alguien más seguro tardaran horas… son unos incompetentes…

Y tal como había dicho Vegeta, ellos dos se encargaron en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos de atrapar a los prisioneros, Vegeta se tomó la libertad incluso de matar a los que él consideraba inservibles (débiles como una mosca) Mientras que Kakarotto los dejaba inconscientes, no era muy característico de el matar, pero muchos platicaban que si lo llegaba hacer.

Nappa había encontrado al culpable.

Nappa: Tu ¿? Como lograste hacer todo esto ¿? … (hizo una bola de energía) compón esto de inmediato

Bulma trago un poco de saliva y mientras arreglaba todo pensaba en cómo salir viva de esa situación, mientras lo arreglaba vio algunas cosas que le podrían servir y las oculto en sus manos

Bulma: está listo … (tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda)

Bulma corrió para escullirse Nappa se puso enfrente de ella, Bulma en un acto de escape tomo lo que tenía entre sus manos y golpeo a Nappa en los brazos, Nappa sintió una gran descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no lo derribo, pero sí hizo que le escapara Bulma, en cuanto pudo reaccionar fue tras ella, la logro tomar del cabello para así tirarla al piso.

Nappa: maldita... solo porque me pidieron que te llevara con vida… sino…. (la miro, noto su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado) para ser una terrícola tienes buen cuerpo … sería un gran desperdicio... si te matara….

\- Así es - interrumpió la voz de una mujer

Nappa: Que quieres…

Xena: Vaya... esta mujer es muy astuta… entrégala

Nappa: Jajajaja estás Loca… esta mujer la llevare directamente con el príncipe…

Xena: así… le diré al rey... que te has llevado su mercancía

Nappa: bromeas el rey jamás se rebajaría a tomar a esta mujer…

Xena: esta mujer logro escabullirse de la mi prisión… al parecer es la culpable (voltea a verla) de apagar todos los sistemas de seguridad causando un gran caos, además de ser virgen y por si fuera poco estaba a punto de escaparse de… (voltea a ver a Nappa) de ti… el rey estará encantado de tomarla, y después de gozarla... matarla lentamente (Volteo nuevamente a ver a Bulma) sin duda esta puta es mejor que la que se llevó Kakarotto, esta digna del mismísimo rey… (regreso la mirada a Nappa, y en su sonrisa se podía ver la maldad de sus palabras)

Bulma horrorizada oía lo que le esperaba, trata de levantarse, pero Xena le puso un pie en el estómago.

Nappa: le informare al príncipe… (se retiró, mirando con odio a Bulma y solo miro de reojo a Xena mientras se iba)

Xena levanto a Bulma y cargo como si fuera un costal de papas

Xena: mocosa… vamos a prepararte para entregar a el rey... serás un gran regalo.

Vegeta y Kakarotto ya habían terminado, Kakarotto regreso a su casa mientras que el príncipe se dirigió a su habitación, por otro lado, Korina y Priscila están furiosas, su plan se había estropeado, Nappa llego hasta donde se encontraban ellas.

Nappa: y el príncipe…

Korina: se ha retirado a su habitación

Nappa: por su cara... me imagino que ya recibieron el castigo que se merecen.

Priscila: cállate Nappa …

Korina: atraparon al que ocasiono todo este relajo... quiero darle una lección...

Nappa: qué curioso... fue la misma chica con la que tuviste problemas en el planeta tierra

Korina: Maldita... supongo que ya se encargaron de ella…

Nappa: en realidad no.… al parecer la pidió el Rey …

Korina: ¿el Rey?...

Nappa: y quien lo no querría… no esta tan mal... por cierto… no fue el único... el príncipe también pidió por ella …

Korina: que ¿? Mientes no es Cierto el no Pediría por ella

Nappa: jajajajajajaja jajajajajajaja mira tu cara…. No en realidad no sabe que se trata de ella … (comenzó a caminar en dirección del palacio real para ver a Vegeta)

Korina: Korina: Maldita sea por esa mujer todo el plan se fue al caño … además de que … al parecer ha resultado ser muy atractiva… pero no importa… el rey la matara al final de todo

Ya en la habitación de Vegeta.

Nappa: Así es como se lo dije príncipe… fue aquella chica …

Vegeta: Tráemela

Nappa: pero príncipe... en este momento ya debería estar con el Rey…

Vegeta: NO me Importa, haz que me la manden a mi cuarto inmediatamente

Nappa: pero Xena... me dijo que …

Vegeta: dile a Xena... que pagare lo que pida por ella …

Nappa: enserio tanto la desea… que piensa hacer con ella (dijo dudoso) usted nunca… había tenido que…

Vegeta: lo que piense hacer con ella no es de tu incumbencia ve por ella inmediatamente…

Nappa: de acuerdo (salió del lugar a toda velocidad)

Nappa llego hasta donde estaba Xena y le hizo la petición de que le enviara a la chica con el príncipe, Nappa le enseño la bolsa roja, Xena con su rastreador se comunicó con sus trabajadores y ellos cambiaron su dirección hacia el palacio y la habitación del príncipe.

Xena: Un Gran pago por rebatarle un regalo al rey… pero no te apures el rey no se enterará de esto… también has comprado mi silencio…

Nappa: no me engañas Xena… jamás permitirías que le rebataran un regalo al rey... ni siquiera que fuera el propio príncipe, que tramas….

Xena: mis negocios no son de tu incumbencia…

Nappa: No siempre serás la protegida del rey

Xena: ni tu del príncipe…

Nappa: Jum…. Nos vemos

Xena: espera... acaso no piensas llevarte una de mis chicas…

Nappa: tus chicas… no puedo negarlo Xena... siempre has tenido la mejor mercancía…

Xena: vamos... pasa… escógela... por los viejos tiempos…. Solo te costara una moneda de oro…

Bulma llega la habitación del príncipe, pero asustada… cree que es el rey cierra sus ojos y comienza a suplicar por su vida...

Bulma: Por favor no me haga daño … se lo ruego… (se inca)

Vegeta la ve, la toma del Brazo y al arroja contra la pared

Vegeta: Dime como rayos le hiciste para desactivar todas las alarmas

Bulma abrió los ojos y al ver que en realidad se trataba del príncipe, y no del rey se puso al a defensiva

Bulma: no te diré nada

Vegeta: escúchame terrícola... no es en posición en negarte a nada... si quieres seguir viviendo me dirás que rayos hiciste …. (la corrala en la pared)

Bulma: pues mátame… nos han despojado de todo, ustedes han matado a todos mis amigos, prefiero estar muerta a entregarme a ti… después de todo…

Vegeta la interrumpe: jajajajajajaja Solo te traje para hacer te hablar… (se separa de ella) jamás me rebajaría a tomar una terrícola, quien sabe por cuantos hombres te ha tocado… no eres digna de mi… jajajaja

Bulma: No dejare que me ofendas... yo no decidí estar ahí ... tú me mandaste a ese lugar… nunca me han tocado… ni ustedes, ni nadie…

Vegeta: jajajaja… ya entiendo… jajajaja… ósea que ni en tu mugroso planeta se atrevieron a meterte mano… jajajaja ya entiendo

Bulma: ¡Cállate! (comenzó a llorar) para tu información yo nunca quise…. desde aquel día que te conocí… a pesar de ser una niña… me ilusione ... y al crecer... (dudada en decirlo, pero creyó que ya no sería de importancia que lo dijera, así que limpio sus lágrimas y soltó todo) Siempre estuve en espera de algo mejor...estuve…. en espera de que algún día aparecieras… pero nunca me imaginé que eras un maldito mercenario …. (lo miro con rabia)

Vegeta sorprendido la miro: ¿que acabas de decir? (en su mente: ¿escuche bien? Me está dando a entender que ella estuvo esperando por mii)

Bulma solo agacho la mirada y después la subió lentamente

Bulma: Desde que era niña, te vi volar y tu actitud…. Nunca conocí a ningún niño con ese carácter… me ilusione... me enamore…. De ti… tuve muchos novios, pero nunca me llamaban tanto la atención… pensé que estaba loca... pues éramos solo unos niños… pero tu mirada se grabó en mi cabeza… y también tu sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a recordar ese momento:

Vegeta: la... la ... La Fuerza (seguía sorprendido y oír que podía aumentar la fuerza se asustó un poco, comenzó a flotar y se dirigió a ver a Raditz, que estaba inconsciente, que apenas comenzaba a reaccionar, Volteo a ver a la niña) ¿Que raza eres? (pregunto intrigado no podía creer lo que había pasado) Oye Raditz … despierta!

Bulma: Terrícola… y ustedes… (lo veía volar, en su mente: que sorpréndete... puede volar … sonrió un poco)

Vegeta: no puede ser que esa arma tuya sea más fuerte que un ataque Saiyajin...(no le quitaba la mirada aquella niña) Oye Raditz Despierta (grito serio)

Raditz despertó: Vámonos de Aquí (dijo súper asustado y jalo a Vegeta asía las naves)

Vegeta se había quedado pasmado por un momento nunca había oído esa raza en su clase, además de que nunca había visto una niña tan peculiar, sonrió un poco.

Bulma: ahora que lo sabes, si quieres puedes matarme… ya no importa


	4. Chapter 4 - Desear morir

Bulma: ahora que lo sabes, si quieres puedes matarme… ya no importa

Vegeta rio a carcajadas

Vegeta: que intentaste hacer con tu historia, ¿qué me conmoviera por ti?, si eso querías no funciono, Ahora escúchame muy bien Terrícola tendrás que decirme como fue que desactivaste todos los sistemas, de lo contrario te matare lentamente, te haré sufrir como no le imaginas.

Bulma: porque… solo mátame… para que quieres saber algo tan insignificante, ya los regrese a la normalidad …. Porque no solo me matas... ya no tengo nada …

Vegeta hizo una bola de energía y la puso muy cerca de la cara de Bulma

Bulma ni parpadeo esperaba que Vegeta la matara.

Vegeta: ¿no temes a morir? … interesante… no te daré el gusto (se apartó de Bulma, y se acomodó en su cama, recargo su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, cruzo sus pies) Desnúdate (sonrió de medio lado)

Bulma: ¿que? No lo haré mátame., lo preferido mil veces ...Aaa

Vegeta: no te confundas terrícola… ya te dije que no me interesas… no eres digna de mí, (puso sus manos detrás dela cabeza) hace un momento insinuaste que te guardaste para mi… Quiero ver … lo que me pertenece…

Bulma: no te parentesco, no le pertenezco a nadie…

Vegeta: en eso te equívocas, pague mucho por ti, así que me perteneces, ahora haz lo que te digo... desnúdate

Bulma: porque quieres que lo haga… si me has dicho que no soy digna de ti... acaso solo quieres verme humillada rendida ante ti... PORQUE …

Vegeta se acerca a toda velocidad a ella, quedan frente a frente, por la velocidad en la que se movió, al detenerse su capa casi los envuelve a ambos.

Vegeta: Curiosidad solamente… si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo y no te va a gustar … así que decide … Aaa y no me salgas conque mejor te mate... porque... no te daré gusto… te torturare hasta cansarme are que te curen para volverte a torturar… y entre más supliques tu muerte más satisfacción tendré al curarte para después torturarte nuevamente… así que olvídate de esa tontería y mejor acata todas mis órdenes.

Bulma trago saliva, sabía que no tendría otra opción más que rendirse, con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a desabrochar los correas del corsert que le habían puesto, en la cintura una especie de cinturón de tela que sostenía su falda, esa falda dejaba ver su pierna, y por último en los pies más que zapatos eran unas correas de cuero que adornaban sus pies hasta la pantorrilla.

Bulma comenzó a desatar el cinturón de tela, pero Vegeta la detuvo, aparto sus manos y el comenzó a quitárselo lentamente, sin apartar su vista de los ojos llorosos de Bulma, la falda cayo dejando ver completo sus piernas, Vegeta bajo solo un poco su mirada para ver el corsert, metió sus dejos entremedio, Bulma volteo asía un lado, cerro sus ojos con fuerza no quería ver lo que pasaría después, Vegeta solo tomo el corsert lo fue quitando lentamente para después arrojarlo al piso, la admiro ya solo traía unas pantaletas, puso un dejo entre la piel de Bulma y dicha prenda, antes de continuar miro el rostro de Bulma, dejo lo que hacía y tomo el rostro de Bulma, hizo que volteara asía el delicadamente.

Vegeta: mírame …

Bulma abrió sus ojos, lo estaba viendo, y se preguntaba porque estaba siendo tan delicado con ella, que había pasado, después de las amenazas, por la trataba con delicadeza.

Vegeta: Nunca olvides este momento porque puede ser el último... si no me obedeces… entendiste

Bulma solo asistió

Vegeta se apartó por completo, activo se rastreador

Vegeta: Nappa… Que traigan Ropa para esta terrícola... ropa decente … y prepárenle un cuarto … NO ME CUESTIONES… SOLO HAZLO

Bulma: ¿que pasara ahora?

Vegeta: de ahora en adelante estas a mis servicios, ya te daré una tarea que hacer diaria, primero... tendrás que decirme como desactivaste todos los sistemas de seguridad, y segundo… como fue que construiste esa arma con la que enfrentaste a mis soldados… y tercero… si ya no me sirves cumpliré tus deseos de morir ahora (se quitó la capa)

Bulma pensó que al final tendría que aceptar acostarse con él, y sintió que solo quedaba resignarse, hasta que en ese mismo momento.

Vegeta: Ten cúbrete... nadie debe verte desnuda... me entendiste

Bulma: no comprendo…

Vegeta: Me perteneces… Solo yo puedo verte desnuda... si alguien más se atreve a verte o a tocarte sin mi permiso lo matare, sin importar quien sea…

Bulma: pero para que esto... ahí está mi ropa

Vegeta: si quiera que te pusieras eso, te hubiera dicho... que te vistieras… ahora dime si comprendiste lo anterior

Bulma: Si

Vegeta: y cuidado con hacerme perder la paciencia … porque no tendré compasión...

Bulma: Esta bien agacho la mirada

Vegeta: tengo cosas que hacer ... más te vale que te quedes aquí hasta que te asignen el cuarto, también te asignare un guardia personal para que no se ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, NO TOLERARE NADA ENTENDISTE (dijo amenazante)

Bulma: Si está bien.

Vegeta: Bien

Nappa llego y toco la puerta

Nappa: príncipe... aquí esta es la ropa que pido

Bulma está cubierta con la capa de Vegeta, se apeno la creer que Nappa Entraría, pero Vegeta abrió la puerta, le arrebato la ropa, se arrojó a Bulma, y una vez que ella se había vestido, dejo entra a Nappa

Vegeta: ¿ya tienes su habitación?

Nappa: bueno… si, pero… estoy confundido

Vegeta: no me importa… ahora llévala y asegúrate que se quede ahí

Nappa: como digas príncipe...

Bulma antes de salir con la mirada baja le dio la capa a Vegeta, el solo la tomo una vez que Bulma había salido de la habitación Vegeta se volvió aponer su capa, pensativo se acercó a la ropa que estaba tirada en piso, tomo el corsert

Vegeta: esa mujer… (con su ki comenzó a incendiar el corsert hasta reducirlo a cenizas) tiene algo que me intriga… no solo por lo que hizo… si no por lo que es capaz de hacer… además…. (sonrió) jumm … (tomo el cinturón y lo llevó a un pequeño cajón de un buro alado de la cama, enseguida llamo a Kakarotto por el rastreador) Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti… si nos vemos en el área de entrenamiento.

 _-En proceso-_


	5. Chapter 5 - Entrenamiento

El área de entrenamiento del planeta Vegita estaba fuera del palacio, solo a 35 metros de ahí, al menos 800 hectáreas de construcción dedicada para entrenar a todos los Saiyajin, dividida 5 sectores, cada sector tiene un rango de edad, el 1.- para niños de 5 a 10 años de edad: enseñanza de técnicas básicas y lucha en general, 2.- de 11 a 16 años de edad, perfección de estilo de lucha y técnicas de energía, 3.- Campamento de entrenamiento, solo activa para la sección de los elementos elite del rey y del príncipe en turno 4.- área de entrenamiento soldados en general 5- Área de entrenamiento exclusivo para la realeza , en la entrada del lugar había vehículos de transporte encargados de llevar a los Saiyajin a su sector correspondiente, mientras que para la realeza solo existen dos Vehículos exclusivos de menor tamaño, el vehículo es flotante, redondo, sin techo, ni cinturones de seguridad, con cupo solo para un máximo de 3 personas, además de ser automático. Por ser un área exclusiva para la realeza, Kakarotto no debería estar ahí, pero es la excepción, se rumora que hace tiempo atrás solo una persona más tuvo ese privilegio, pero por órdenes del rey y petición del mismo salió del equipo elite del rey, para formar un equipo propio con soldados de clase media, pero nadie recuerda el nombre de aquel soldado.

Vegeta es el primero en llegar, el guardia de la puerta pide el transporte para el príncipe, Vegeta sube al transporte en un salto, el transporte empieza a partir cuando Kakarotto desde los cielos grita.

Kakarotto: ¡hey... espérame Vegeta! (desciende en el trasporte)

El vehículo, comienza a moverse, al enterar a la unidad el tunen se enciende conforme van avanzando, ya más adentro termina el túnel y pasando por la sala Infantil los niños saludan entusiasmados a Kakarotto, con temor y reverencia al príncipe, siguen avanzando por los demás sectores donde el resto de Saiyajins solo hacen reverencia para enseguida continuar con sus actividades de entrenamiento, Kakarotto y Vegeta siguen su camino que poco a poco al acerarse de nuevo entran a un túnel con compuerta, ahí adentro están esperándolos un médico, y un asistente del médico , (ellos entran por otro lado exclusivo solo para el personal, su rastreador tiene un Id de identificación exclusivo para esa área, lo mismo pasa con los demás Saiyajin, incluso los soldados, a excepción del príncipe y el rey, ellos tiene acceso a todo ) para entrar a la sala de entrenamiento que es muy diferente a las demás, en la entrada Vegeta y Kakarotto dejan su rastreadores en cajas separadas con su nombre, Vegeta se quita la capa, la coloca en su correspondiste caja, la compuerta se abre. Y las lucen se tornan rojas.

Kakarotto comienza a calentar, mientras que Vegeta solo se truena los nudillos, ambos se ponen en posición de combate.

Kakarotto: y bien de que se trata el trabajo… (se adelanta a atacar, comenzamos con unos puñetazos)

Vegeta: Necesito que seas el guardia personal de una mujer (el solo esquiva con facilidad cada golpe) Nadie debe ponerle una mano encima

Kakarotto sigue con una combinación de patadas y puñetazos aumentado un poco de velocidad, mientras que vegeta detiene sus golpes con las manos sin regresar aun ningún golpe

Kakarotto: ¿Acaso ya te piensas casar con Korina?

Vegeta: no digas tonterías... después de lo que hizo… ni, aunque mi padre la proponga…

Kakarotto confundido, para por un instante, ese mismo Instante que Vegeta aprovecho para golpearlo, pero Kakarotto logro reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo y empujarlo

Kakarotto: ¿entonces a quién?

Vegeta: a una de las terrícolas que trajiste…. Como prisioneras

Kakarotto: A Milk... amm no te preocupes por eso... al parecer tendré que estar con ella para siempre o hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor

Vegeta: de que rayos me estás hablando… me refiero a La de pelo azul… Bulma ... me parece que ese es su nombre … o eso es lo que recuerdo (comienza a lanzarle bolas de energía a Kakarotto)

Kakarotto mientras intenta esquivarlas es alcanzado por una, lo que le deja un pequeño raspón en un brazo, acto seguida el comienza a acercarse esquivando las demás para tomarlo por sorpresa.

Kakarotto: ¿porque ella?... (ya enfrente de vegeta, y le pone una bola de energía en el estómago) te atrape

Vegeta: ni lo sueñes (velozmente se cambia de pasión, y ahora está detrás de Kakarotto golpeándolo fuertemente con el codo en la espalda, para así arrojarlo con una patada al otro extremo de la sala)

Kakarotto se levantaba un poco adolorido, se vuelve a poner en pasión de pelea

Kakarotto: acoso también pretendes casarte?

Vegeta: ¿cómo que también? … no me digas que piensas casarte con alguna de ellas

Kakarotto: en realidad si… jeje su nombre es Milk… la saque del prostíbulo…

Vegeta: que lastima me das Kakarotto, para ser un guerrero de elite te conformas con la basura,

Kakarotto se pone serio: no es ninguna basura,

Vegeta: no me digas que es muy decente la mujerzuela, si la han vendido a varios hombres

Kakarotto: nunca la han vendido (acataba nuevamente a Vegeta) sabes estoy harto de seguir oyendo eso... en camino asía acá todo mundo lo decía… (comienza a elevar su ki) para mujeres como Milk que siquiera pueden defenderse es mejor matarlas, a ser cruel mente obligadas (recordaba como Turles y Xena habían tratado y lastimado a Milk) para después morir olvidada en una habitación

Vegeta: para alguien que le encanta traer prisioneros, me sorprende que te enfades por ese tipo de tonterías (lanza de nuevamente bolas de energía) te conozco muy bien, a veces eres blando, pero no hasta ese grado de sentir tanta ira por algo… en realidad comienzo a preguntarme si hay algo oculto detrás de ese enfado (esquiva golpes de Kakarotto, pero con un poco de dificultad, así que aumenta un poco más su ki)

Kakarotto: ¡nada de tu incumbencia!

Vegeta: COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA… (Golpeo a Kakarotto fuertemente en el estómago)

Kakarotto reacciono tras el fuerte golpe

Kakarotto: lo ... siento…me deje llevar... Solo se... Que ... tengo que ajustar cuentas con Turles… (trataba de ponerse de pie)

Vegeta: porque creo que no es por algo reciente (se cruzó de brazos)

Kakarotto se levanta aun con sus brazos en el estómago.

Kakarotto: Así es... Fue algo que paso antes de entrar a tu equipo. Un asunto relacionado con Xena y Turles

Vegeta: Oí algo... No sabía que se tratara de ustedes... Pero mi padre se encargó del asunto...

Kakarotto: Si... Pero Aarrgg. ese golpe... Que me diste... No puedo ponerme de pie... En fin... Decía que, pero resultaron favorecidos Xena... Y Turles, pues a ambos del dieron un castigo mínimo... Quise hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo, pero... Él era mucho más fuerte que yo...

Vegeta: Por eso te obsesionaste con entrar a mi ejército... Vaya... Quién lo diría ... Tienes sed de venganza... Jumm Ahora lo entiendo todo... (toma a Kakarotto del pelo y lo arroja a la pared con fuerza) aun no te perdono tu insolencia... Pero haremos un trato ... Cuando se dé la oportunidad ... Me dejaras a Xena para mí solo... También tengo un asunto pendiente con ella

Kakarotto: Aaa (se quejaba de dolor, y trataba de limpiarse la sangre que le escurría de la cabeza) je...está bien...

Vegeta: Jumm después de que te curen Comunícate con Nappa para que vigiles a la humana.

Kakarotto: Pero ... Aun ... (comienza a levantarse) no me dices porque ella

Vegeta: Ella desactivo los sistemas de seguridad

Kakarotto: Enserio... jeje... ya veo… pero ahora que pasara con el prostíbulo

Vegeta: DE QUE TE RIES IDIOTA, Como castigo por tu insolencia quedas retirado de tu cargo...

Kakarotto: ¿Qué? Por favor... No hagas eso es la única...forma que puedo ayudar a esas chicas...

Vegeta: Mátalas

Kakarotto: ¿Qué?

Vegeta: Acabas de decir que sería mejor que las matáramos ¿no? Pues desaste de ellas, las quiero a todas muertas... Sera tu último trabajo en ese lugar, antes de ir con la humana... ENTENDISTE

Kakarotto: Si... Príncipe (se inco, aun adolorido, haciendo reverencia)

Vegeta: Bien ahora apresúrate

Unos minutos de pues, ya habían curado a Kakarotto, se dirigió al prostíbulo, al llegar ahí.

Xena estaba organizando a sus chicas para ponerlas a trabajar en el bar como bailarinas.

Kakarotto: Xena toma a las chicas que no son prisioneras de aquí, y llévatelas al bar

Xena: Que tramas ahora he ¿?

Kakarotto: Solo cumplo órdenes del príncipe

Xena: Umm ya veo... Pues como ordene su majestad... Vamos chicas... Andando tenemos trabajo...

Kakarotto, espero que se salieran, abrió las celdas y formo a las chicas en una hilera, en un movimiento rápido solo se veían caer los cuerpos inconscientes. El activo su rastreador y se comunicó con otro soldado del lugar.

Kakarotto: Vengan a limpiar aquí… que no quede ningún cuerpo… ya saben que hacer

Soldado: Como Ordene señor…

Kakarotto termino su comunicación y enseguida se comunicó con Nappa… al llegar, se presentó con Bulma, pero estaba todo serio, así que Bulma solo agacho la mirada asustada, mientras que Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos, se sentó alado de la puerta y no dijo ni una sola palabra. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Como Funciona?

Kakarotto vio lo asustada que había puesto a Bulma, así aun guardando su seriedad le hablo, para quitarle el susto.

Kakarotto: perdona… no te dije a qué venia... me enviaron a vigilarte y protegerte

Bulma: estarás aquí todo el día ¿?

Kakarotto: Vendré por las mañanas muy temprano y de me iré por las noches… Nappa me remplazara

Bulma: Kakarotto es tu nombre verdad

Kakarotto: si…

Bulma: ¿sería sincero conmigo?

Kakarotto: no tengo porque mentir …

Bulma: cuanto tiempo cree que pase hasta que príncipe … se aburra de mi

Kakarotto: porque lo preguntas

Bulma: por nada... olvídelo (dijo cabizbaja sentándose en la cama)

Pasaron unas horas y el estómago de Bulma había comenzado a rugir, llevaba tiempo sin alimentarse, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera sabía si tenía derecho a comer, solo veía como su cuidador se mesia en la silla con aburrimiento de repente oyó como el rastreador comenzaba sonar, solo observaba como aquel hombre presiona el botón para contestar, y solo por automáticamente regresaba a la normalidad.

Bulma: Ese artefacto tiene muchas funciones verdad

Kakarotto: ¿Umm? Estas hablando conmigo

Bulma: ¿Hay alguien más en esta habitación?

Kakarotto: Jeje perdón, pero porque preguntas ¿en tu planeta no existe algo esto?

Bulma: No... ¿Puedo verlo?

Kakarotto: Umm sí creo que no hay problema (se quita el rastreador y se lo da un poco dudoso)

Bulma: Tranquilo... No tengo el equipo para sabotearlo si tienes miedo a eso.

Kakarotto: Ok... (sonrió)

Bulma: Pensé que sería desconfiado ... Pero ahora veo que no... Accedió muy rápido no cree

Kakarotto: Bueno me pareciste muy sincera... Además... Es un poco molesto traerlo todo el día... Quitármelo por unos instantes es de lo mejor.

Bulma: A ya veo

Kakarotto: Y que es lo quieres ver

Bulma: Como es que funciona...

Kakarotto: Póntelo te enseñare...

Bulma se lo puso

Kakarotto: Si presionas el botón podrás notar que te muestra cosas diferentes a mi tardo todo un año aprenderlo

Bulma: ya veo ... Pero con un botón como puedes seleccionar lo que quieres.

Kakarotto: Solo la dejas unos segundos sin mover nada y se activa solo. Después solo presionas el botón cuando te muestra lo que buscas. Tienes que ser rápido ... Al leer ... O estarás minutos perdiendo tiempo en encontrar lo que buscas.

Bulma empezó a presionar el botón explorando cada menú.

\- Autora: Una pequeña explicación del menú- tiene 4 opciones

Análisis de energía: indica cuantas energías registra alrededor, , analiza todas las que se acerquen a ti, indicando por orden cual es la más alta

a 30 kilómetros

A 20 kilómetros

A 10 kilómetros

Nota: Ignora lo que no tiene movimiento.

Llamadas

Cada rastreador se comunica con soldados en específicos según clase y rango.

A todo el equipo

Por contacto (solo están enlazados con su equipo o escuadrón de combate)

Personal bajo su cargo (Se enlazan automáticamente una vez que se le asignaron el rango Esta opción probablemente pueda ser la más complicada sobre todo para los de alto rango, pues tiene acceso a todo Seguridad, Base, Limpieza, Prostíbulo, Cocineros, Bar, Área de esclavos, área de entrenamiento, médicos Etc. Además de que Toda orden de ver ser reportado al líder del escudaron, en caso del escuadrón de Vegeta es a él y a Kakarotto, pero este último tras ser un tanto distraído algunos informes pasan a manos de Nappa para hacérselos llegar al príncipe. Mientras que los escuadrones de más bajo nivel informan directamente a la base y la información relevante o de interés para al rey o príncipe es enviada a sus Manos derechas y estos la hacen llegar al príncipe o al rey)

Transmitir a la base todo lo que hablas (solo en casos de suma importancia o urgencia, tramiten todo lo que hablan o pasa en el campo a la base, estos mensajes normalmente ya están catalogadas como Urgentes por lo que son también transmitidos directamente al rey y al príncipe)

Miembros de la familia. (solo Enlaza directamente solo y únicamente con la esposa o esposo del soldado, incluso es privada pero esta opción nunca es utilizada, hasta la fecha parece ser desconocida y olvidada por aquellos que la llegaron a utilizar, Ahora mientras Bulma explora. encontrará esa opción ¿?)

Bulma: Vaya que interesante... Pero no es muy complicado poner atención a lo que haces mientras también pones atención a lo ves en el rastreador

Kakarotto: Jejeje al principio sí, pero te acostumbras además ahí un truco para esto, pero debes tener muy buena memoria... Pues debes aprenderte las todas las opciones. Por ejemplo, el rastreador no tiene activada ninguna función entonces presiones dos veces seguidas el he inmediatamente podrás llamar a alguien ahí es donde es pone difícil ... Porque si quieres comunicarte con alguien en específico debes aprenderte también en qué posición esta ... Pero después de hacerlo varias veces te lo prendes Jejeje... Bueno a mi costo trabajo aprendérmelo... Y procuro no comunicarle con nadie... Jeje

Bulma: entonces si quisiera hablar con el príncipe Vegeta... Tendría que presionar dos veces seguidas el botón después otras dos veces seguidas y por ultimo una vez

Bulma estaba haciendo una prueba, pero no oyó nada, desilusionada por su falla se iba a quitar el rastreador cuando – deja de jugar Kakarotto y habla de una buena vez- Bulma casi suelta un grito del susto, pero logra taparse la boca, Kakarotto quiere soltar una carcajada cuando Bulma le tapa la boca, el príncipe al no oír por nada termina la comunicación, Bulma suelta un suspiro al darse cuenta que ya no hay comunicación.

Kakarotto: Lo entendiste muy pronto... Jejeje

Bulma: Que hubiera pasado si me escucha hablar (se quita el rastreador y se lo da a Kakarotto)

Kakarotto: ahora que lo pienso se hubiera molestado (termina de ponérselo)

El estómago de Bulma comenzó a rugir de nuevo, Kakarotto se da cuenta.

Kakarotto: Tienes hambre… te pediré algo de comer

Bulma: Gracias … pero no sé si tenga derecho a eso … (dijo con algo de pena y duda)

Kakarotto: no digas tonterías. de todas formas, si no lo hago y algo te pasa Vegeta me matara

Bulma en su mente: para decir eso se oye muy confiado… lo acaba de llamar por solo por su nombre

Kakarotto hablaba por su rastreador mientras que Bulma ponía atención en el número de veces que presionaba el botón del rastreador como queriendo memorizarlo por completo.

Kakarotto: Muy bien ya está todo ... en un momento traerán la comida

Unos Minutos después llego la comida, era todo un banquete, Bulma estaba sorprendida por el gran número de platillos, solo se sirvió algo que le llamo la atención y se parecía mucho a lo que comía en la tierra.

Kakarotto: ¿qué ocurre... solo comerás eso? apenas y tocaste la comida

Bulma: es que es lo único que pude comer... es demasiado... incluso pensé que había pedido para usted

Kakarotto: ya veo los de raza… no comen como nosotros… un poco más y te pareces a los de Namekusei

Bulma: ¿Namekusei?

Kakarotto: si unos esclavos... Bien si no piensas comerte lo demás... me ha dado algo de hambre… me comeré el resto

Bulma veía como Kakarotto devoraba todo a una gran velocidad, se sorprendió, trato de sonreír al verlo comer parecía un niño que no había comido en días, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció muy pronto, su angustia por lo que le pudieran hacer a ella la puso de nuevo triste, se imagina que tarde o temprano abusaría de ella hasta aburriste para después matarla, le causaba tristeza sentir que pronto se vería en tan humillante situación, trato de no mostrar sus lágrimas a su custodio y se recostó en la cama, para llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

La noche llego y Kakarotto se preparaba para ser suplido, pero recibió una llamada a su rastreador, le pedían llevar a Bulma al cuarto de Vegeta, Kakarotto despertó a Bulma y tal como se lo habían pedido la llevo hasta el cuarto de Vegeta.

Antes de llegar a su destino Kakarotto se detuvo un momento sin mirar a Bulma para decirle algo.

Kakarotto: lamento no poder ayudarte… no puedo ir contra su voluntad

Bulma se sorprendió a oír su disculpa, pero siguió caminando sin decir nada, Ya ahí Vegeta estaba afuera esperándolos.

Vegeta: Bien ya puedes irte Kakarotto

Kakarotto: Bien con permiso…

Vegeta: Bien vamos (la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la jalo para caminar) muévete…

Bulma: de acuerdo …

Adelanto del siguiente Capítulo.

Kakarotto: NO BROMEO TE MATERE SI TE AREVEZ A VOLVER A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA…

-debes irte…. Por favor…

Bardock: YA VETE KAKAROTTO YO ME ENCARGARE DE EL

Kakarotto: ESTO NO SE VA QUEDAR ASI (escupe un poco de sangre)


	7. Chapter 7 - El Beso

Vegeta la metió a la habitación... Bulma no puso resistencia he inmediatamente se acomodó en la cama.

Vegeta: Vaya... Donde quedo la mujer altanera

Bulma: Ya lo dejaste claro... No tiene caso oponerme... Vamos termina con esto para que me pueda ir ...

Vegeta, se acercó lentamente, la acorralo en la cama he intento besarla, pero Bulma se negó, y trataba de sepáralo de ella

Bulma: Sin besos... No quiero que me beses (lo empuja)

Vegeta la escucho, pero apropósito la beso, pero ella lo mordió, saco fuerzas para empujarlo y darle una cachetada.

Bulma: Dije que sin besos¡!

Vegeta se limpió la poca sangre que le salió de la boca, sonrió con maldad, sujeto brazos de Bulma y miro fijamente sus ojos azules enfadados.

Vegeta: Conque ahí estabas ... Te hare pagar por esto... (se acercó de nueva cuenta para besarla, pero en lugar de eso la mordió, hasta hacerla sangrar un poco justo como él había sangrado)

Bulma sintió dolor, pero poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, y enseguida comenzaba otro que por alguna razón le comenzaba a causar otro tipo se sentimiento que intento negar tratando de forcejear para zafarse de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Jaja... De Verdad quieres huir ... Porque no me parece...

Bulma: no digas tonterías... Por supuesto que quiero irme... A quien ... A quien ... Le gustaría... Estar en... Esta situación. (Lo que Vegeta hacía en su cuello la puso tartamuda, sin más, involuntariamente cerro sus ojos)

Bulma se enfocaba en lo que su cuerpo sentía, sus pensamientos la confundían, Vegeta estaba dejando huellas de su presencia en su cuello y hombros, metió su mano debajo de su ropa, con brusquedad acariciaba sus senos, los apretaba, sin embargo cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse aún más interesantes tocaron y llamaron insistentes a la puerta, Vegeta no hizo caso, pero Bulma reacciono y abrió sus ojos, sin darse cuenta lo miraba como si no quisiera que parara pero a la vez sentía alivio de que parara , era una sensación extraña, Vegeta no puso atención, porque inmediatamente en su rastreador estaba la respuesta a la interrupción. Su padre lo requería inmediatamente.

Vegeta se incorporó inmediatamente, tras la puerta, reconocía la voz de Nappa, se oía alterado.

Vegeta: Maldita sea, ahora que, humana más vale que cuando regrese sigas aquí...Habrá llamado a todo el equipo o solo a mi...

Kakarotto llego también colocándose a lado de Nappa, junto a el su madre Milk y Raditz, unos segundos después llegaban Korina y Priscila, en un estado bastante inconveniente.

Vegeta se acomodó el pelo, la capa y salió de la habitación con la sorpresa que estaban todos ahí afuera esperándolo.

Vegeta: Pero que rayos hacen aquí... Si también los llamo debieron llegar con el directamente

Nappa: Yo lo hice príncipe, pero me mando inmediatamente por usted, porque no le respondía el rastreador... Ya lleva 5 veces que lo llama.

Vegeta en su mente: 5 ... Veces... Pero si solo he escuchado una... Acaso estaba tan distraído con esa mujer, no seguro mi rastreador tiene una falla...

Vegeta: Y este par que les pasa ¿? (señalo a Priscila y Korina)

Korina: Nada... Mi Príncipe... solo nos divertíamos (decía mientras caminando se tambaleaba asía el)

Vegeta: Perfecto... (Comenzó a caminar dejando a Korina atrás) Muévanse ... Y Kakarotto porque está tu madre y esa mujer están aquí

Kakarotto: Mi madre se quedará a cuidar a Bulma, y Milk... Creo que el Rey no tomo muy bien que me vaya a casar con ella... Me temo que algo malo saldrá de esto... Me exigió que la trajera.

Vegeta: Solo a ella... Que tendrá planeado

Raditz: Que más va hacer... Que este idiota no nos deje en ridículo... Casarse con una terrícola... Un soldado de elite... Que vergonzoso

Milk: No me va a matar o si...

Nappa: Lo más probable es que si...

Priscila: No te preocupes... Si te matan...jiji... Yo cuidare de Kakarotto (lo abraza por la espalda) ... Y nos divertiremos como hace rato...

Kakarotto: Aii ese olor es muy fuerte ... Puedes soltarme... Y como hace rato... No sé de qué me hablas

Priscila: No me hagas decirlo en frente de todos (se sonrojo)

Nappa: Pero cuanto tomaron… (se tapa la nariz)

Korina: No te hagas el tonto... Si tú también estabas ahí ... (le guiña el ojo)

Vegeta solo los mira.

Milk: Si es vergonzoso que se case conmigo... No me quiero imaginar si se casa con alguna de estas dos...

Priscila: ¡Cállate! Maldita... Puta... Te voy a dar tu merecido... (trata de golpe a Milk, pero se cae en el intento)

Vegeta: ¡Estoy harto de estas canterías! Raditz Nappa encárguense de estas dos no hablen para nada en la Reunión con mi padre, Kakarotto controla a tu futura mujer para que no diga ningún comentario, imprudente ante mi padre... O la matare yo mismo.

Al llegar al salón real, el rey los recibió con Xena, y otros dos soldados que se retiraron inmediatamente que vieron al príncipe entrar, todos hicieron una reverencia esperando que el rey les pidiera incorporarse a excepción de Vegeta que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Vegeta: ¡Incorpórense! ... Están bajo mis órdenes...

Rey: Olvidas quien es el rey aquí (sonrió)

Vegeta: Jum... Solo tengo que derrotarte para que las cosas sean diferentes.

Korina: shii ... (Nappa le tapa la boca)

Rey: Que equipo tan ridículo hasta aquí llega el olor de esas dos... Y ella ... Que...

Vegeta: Te recuerdo que tú la escogiste especialmente ... O lo olvidaste... Padre (lo último lo dijo con resolución)

Rey: Como sea sigue siendo decadente... La otra mocosa, la terrícola y ahora no podría ser más estúpido tu segundo al mando, para colmo tu... Si ya me dijeron que compraste un obsequio que era para mí ... Para que... Para humillarme más de lo que fui humillado hoy...

Vegeta: Por favor... Y tú para que hubieras querido a la terrícola... Te dijeron que el regalo era para ti... Pero estas seguro que si te la enviarían... Porque a mí me pareció escuchar que los hombres de Xena iban en otra dirección, o me equivoco Xena (la miro estaba justo alado se su padre).

Xena: Bueno talvez fue un error de mis hombres ... Si me lo permite rey... Los llamare para aclaren la situación

Rey: Déjalo... ¡Ya da lo mismo Kakarotto! Levántate y explícame porque te vas a casar con una prostituta... La reputación del escuadrón real estará por los suelos... No me obligues a bajarte de nivel... Exijo una explicación

Kakarotto Estaba dispuesto a ser sincero y revelar lo que pensaba sobre el trato a los esclavos

Raditz: Disculpe a mi hermano rey, como ve es algo idiota…y el muy imbécil se enamoró de la prostituta... (dijo tratando de Kakarotto no hablara)

Kakarotto: Pero... Eso ... No...

Vegeta: Ya oíste... Alguna otra cosa (interrumpió colaborando con la intención de Raditz)

Rey: Hey mocosa acércate (Señalo a Milk) lo que dice es verdad...

Milk: Yo... Am...

Rey: Los matare a ambos si me mienten

Milk en su mente: Si digo la verdad lo matara, pero él se ha comportado muy lindo conmigo... Sería muy injusto de mi parte... Si no intento ayudarlo un poco

Rey: Habla mocosa¡!

Xena: Lo ve rey... Solo están jugando con su autoridad

Milk: Es verdad...

Xena: ¿Le va creer a esta terrícola?

Kakarotto entendió que Milk está mintiendo para salvar la vida de ambos, así que se acercó al rey, tomo a Milk de la mano.

Kakarotto: Es verdad... Y aceptare el castigo... Que merezca por perturbar el honor del príncipe y el suyo su majestad

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido por la gran mentira que acababa de escuchar, y las palabras que había usado ante su padre, de verdad que había sido astuto.

Rey: Que vergüenza... Como sea no eres digno de mi escuadrón... Como castigo tu futura mujer y la puta de mi hijo harán largas jornadas de trabajo esposadas para que no se les ocurra ninguna estupidez estarán a mis servicios lo que yo ordene lo cumplirán sin importar que. Entendiste

Kakarotto: Espere un momento... Por favor ... Yo cumpliré

Vegeta: Espera Kakarotto¡! Que es lo que pretendes realmente padre... Ponerlas al servicio de Xena nuevamente... Eres astuto ... Pero no... Ellas harán lo que yo diga y cuando yo lo diga...

Rey: Te atreves a oponerte ... A revelarte ante el rey... Eres vergüenza para mí no permitiré que sigas humillándome... Cada decisión estúpida tuya... Me deja en ridículo

Vegeta: Me importa muy poco tu opinión... ¡Me importa muy poco lo que sea yo para ti!quieres culpar a alguien por toda esta estupidez! Nappa Raditz acerquen a esas dos, ahí están tus elegidas (empuja a Korina y Priscila), y ahí tienes a Xena... Encárgate de ellas... ¡Los demás retírense!...

Todos los demás se retiraron, pese estar en presencia del rey.

Rey: Muy valiente... Príncipe... No cantes victoria...

Vegeta: No lo hago... Lo hare hasta que te quite el trono (le da la espalda y comienza a salir) hasta entonces padre.

Rey: Al menos espero que tengas la decencia de desacerté de la otra prostituta

Vegeta solo salió sin decir nada, solo se quedaron Priscila, Korina y Xena, el rey tumbo de un golpe a ambas jóvenes borrachas, y tomo de la armadura a Xena amenazante.

Rey Vegeta: Encárgate de estas dos... De ahora en adelante te harás responsable de ellas, si las vuelvo a ver en este estado frente a mí, las matare... Hazlas dignas de las esposas del Futuro rey ... Y aunque lo desprecie de su segundo al mando, no me importa si después tengo que asesinar a toda la familia que haga con esa terrícola... Pero no permitiré que nuestra raza se mezcle con otra ... Que mi hijo no se entere de esto... Tárdate lo que tengas que tardar las quiero perfectas... Entendido

Xena: Entendido le doy mi palabra que así será rey, pero que pasará con la otra terrícola... La dejara con el príncipe

Rey Vegeta: Déjalo que haga lo que quiera con ella, mientras cumplas con tu palabra no hay nada que temer... Además, conozco a mi hijo se aburrirá de ella como hace un tiempo paso con este pedazo de basura... (pateo a Korina que estaba inconsciente) solo le di otra oportunidad por su padre... Pero esta Sera la última, si no se convierte en la mujer ideal para mi hijo la matare... Suficiente dolor de cabeza me ha dado... Ahora retírate, y llévate las de aquí.

Xena: Como ordene su majestad.

Todos habían regresado a sus respectivos puestos nocturnos, habitaciones o casas.

Kakarotto y Milk veían las estrellas fuera de la pequeña casa Saiyajin.

Kakarotto: Nos salvamos de ser ejecutados, Gracias por mentir.

Milk: Te debía una... Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi...que más podía hacer... Aunque aún quedan las ordenes que tengamos que cumplir del príncipe... O del rey... Que no se cuál de los dos es peor

Kakarotto: Si... Umm (se recostó) la verdad es que ni yo estoy seguro... Pero sé que por el momento... No le interesa hacerles daño.

Milk también se recostó

Milk: Y de verdad nos casaremos...

Kakarotto: No tenemos alternativa... Pero te juro que nunca te obligaría a hacer cosas que no quieras. (volteo a verla)

Milk: Gracias... Eres tan distinto a ellos... No entiendo (lo miraba)

Kakarotto: No es cierto... No soy tan diferente... (volteo al cielo)

Milk: Pues en algo eres diferente, y me gusta (sonrió y se sonrojo un poco tapándose la cara no creía lo que había dicho)

Kakarotto: Porque haces eso... (estaba de pie, teniéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse) te cayo algo en cara o que...

Milk se quitó las manos de la cara, le dio su mano, y al levantarse lo vio tan cerca que se volvió a sonrojar, Kakarotto la noto.

Kakarotto: Tu cara se enrojeció... Te sientes bien quieres entrar a descansar

Mientras tanto Gine y Bardock que veían desde una pequeña ventana

Gine: Creo que esos dos en verdad terminaran enamorados me recuerda cuando tú y yo éramos así de jóvenes.

Bardock: No seas tonta... Yo no era tan idiota, me iré a dormir ... Mañana partiré temprano a un planeta con todo mi escuadrón... Así que dile a ese tonto que se meta... Antes que vaya por el a patadas (se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda)

Gine: Vamos... Gruñón ... Déjalos... No serán de la misma raza, pero se ven lindos juntos (Se acostó junto a él).

Kakarotto y Milk se quedaron silencio por un momento, mientras se miraban de repente ambos sintieron un pequeño impulso que los llevo a un delicado y tierno beso.


End file.
